Be a Man
by Aislin Oriel
Summary: A funny AAMistyL that addresses the supposed “love triangle” relationship or lack thereof between Misty, Ash and May. Sort of fluffy, and plenty of fun. A multipart story. Read and Review Please!
1. Brock was Right

_Be a Man_

Aislin Oriel

> > >

AN: This is a songfic I began a while ago when I first read the spoilers for the 2 episodes where Misty cameo-ed (love the new outfit by the way), but I only saw part of the second episode (wah) and the idea was rattling around in my head. So, I'm finally getting around to posting it, and I hope it's still relevant. This is not for haters of either Misty or May, but it _is_ an AAML. Any other warning is that later some slight Ash OOC-ness induced by the situation occurs. I'm not trying to bash him, he just acts goofy! Please enjoy! - AO

> > >

She literally counted the days since they'd been apart, the days she'd led the gym, and the days since she'd found out about _her_. Her replacement of sorts. It sure didn't take him long to find someone else, and from what she'd heard, under the exact same circumstances. It almost bittered her at the thought of being forgotten – and even more so at the thought of being replaced. It was exactly 346 days since that fateful call that made her leave, only 57 days that she'd led the gym, and 294 days since she'd found out that May Oak, the former object of his affection was travelling around with Ash – in _her_ rightful place.

_the world is quiet _

_like there's no one around_

_but I feel you beside me_

_I know the secrets _

_you keep locked away inside_

_don't understand why you're fighting_

Jealousy had become a permanent thing in day-to-day life. How could anything else? It was the reason that she stayed in Cerulean even after her sisters came back from their world-touring voyage, the reason that she'd never contacted Ash like she said she would on their parting when she was free from gym-sitting. And it was the reason that she knew she had no place with him – or even a chance to – and that her travelling days had been stolen from her by that little… No, it wasn't fair to blame May; after all, she'd only ever met her once… And it was Ash that had had a crush on her when he was younger and as far as she knew the feelings had never been reciprocated. But still, the situation fried her nerves. It only added to it that the situation upon which she joined him on his journey was starkly exact to that of her own, and therefore with her own twisted logic she concluded that if she had that similarity with May, that perhaps May would also develop feelings for Ash.

_I know_

_she must be special_

_this little girl by your side_

_I seek the answers _

_when I look into your eyes_

_many times I can't_

_but I will be strong_

Oh how perfectly novel that would be… Ash and his rival's sister… it made her want to gag. Damn it all! Why did she have to be so hopelessly fallen for such a likeable guy! What she hoped was, even a little guiltily, and perhaps selfishly, that like herself, May would not tell him how she felt – for whatever reason she had. It could be because she was Gary's sister and didn't want to create a strange situation – whatever the reason she just hoped that it stayed that way.

Why? Well she really had no intention of trying to intervene. She was quite apt to just sit and brew in her rage and annoyance and hurt and never even confront that two-timing jerk. In short, she was an avoiding coward, and perhaps that was what had led to the situation she was in. Besides, he wasn't really a two-timer. Not _really_. But in her mind and heart she had become so devoted to him that it was like he was – to her at least – and that was good enough! Well wasn't it…?

_for once in your life be a man_

_just tell me the words_

'_cause I know that you can_

_don't leave me with scars_

_that no one can heal_

_for once in your life_

_be a man_

She remembered the last time she'd saw him – the first time she'd met May and Max (the youngest Oak) – when Togepi evolved into Togetic and she'd said goodbye. Her mentality was that she'd said goodbye to more than just her Pokémon that day. Her chances with Ash, or at least her ambition to pursue them had been smashed, like a melon in a vice. And what really got on her nerves was how nice May was to her – it made her feel bad. Because she was so kind that an anger boiled deep inside her that maybe May didn't know how she felt for Ash so found her to be no threat. Or worse, that she did know somehow – through someone who'd noticed the apparentness, which was practically anyone but Ash – and that it was like a joke to her. Sure it was jumping to conclusions, but that's what she had time for, and her mind just rambled on, fuelling the fire.

_you made me love you_

_love you right from the start_

_you're controlling my heart _

_babe_

_don't pack your bags yet_

_give me time to say goodbye_

_just don't leave me wounded_

Her sisters were no real help either. They liked to fan the fire. She couldn't go a day without them making some remark to the effect of, 'Bitterness causes wrinkles'. It was that transparent to them. She supposed it must be with her brooding around all day, and the fact that they'd pried what happened while they were gone out of her. And even though she'd told them it neutrally, they'd always had a sixth sense about them where they could tell that she was leaving things out. It killed her how she had to act like nothing was wrong – when she'd saw him last, and if she was confronted about it – but it was her only coping mechanism. That and swimming laps furiously around the pool to take out her frustration.

_I just hope_

_you will regret the things you do_

_come back to me_

'_cause our love is the real thing _

_many times I can't_

_but I will be strong_

And it was her fault. If only she'd said something to him instead of hiding it… she wouldn't feel lead on. She would know where they stood, she would –

Her thoughts were interrupted as her sister's loud voice called throughout the poolroom,

"Misty! Come here, we've got some visitors!"

She huffed as she pulled her bathing suit-clad body from the water, and stomped in annoyance out towards the hallway, "Daisy, you know I'm not taking any challengers anymore so you can stop bothering me to do your work for you!" she shouted as she pushed the double doors open.

"Hey Misty,"

She looked up at the voice, the fury in her eyes turning into something indistinguishable.

"Ash?" she managed to breathe out.

"Like sheesh, you don't have to like bite my head off, I was just telling you that your boyfriend was here," Daisy said flippantly, before making her retreat back into the front office.

She glared daggers after her but didn't bother saying anything to make her embarrass her further.

_for once in your life be a man_

_just tell me the words_

'_cause I know that you can_

_don't leave me with scars_

_that no one can heal_

_for once in your life_

_be a man_

"Uh, so how are you?" Ash asked meekly.

She stood, sopping wet, with a sour expression on her face and answered half-heartedly, and dripping with sarcasm, "Just great,"

"Uh, well that's good. I was just stopping by because I met up with a trainer the other day that said they had just won a cascade badge – they said some pretty rude things other than that – so I knew your sisters were back, and I wanted to see how you were doing," he explained.

"Well as you can see, I'm doing splendid," she stated, trying not to coat her words in venom.

"Actually, it was my intention to basically come and steal you away from the gym," he began, slightly aware that she might snap at any moment.

"Really? Well, where are your _friends_?" Misty asked stubbornly, in quite a nasty tone.

"Huh? Oh well they were just behind me, I think they're out in the lobby…"

"And how's May?"

"She's good I guess, I must admit that when we met that trainer it was her idea to come and get you, but in my defence, I would have come up with it,"

"Slow as always, huh Ash?"

"I guess so. And Max is fine too, they just really want to see you again,"

"Huh, well we can't keep them waiting can we?" she asked dryly.

"Are you angry at me for something?" Ash asked her, a little fearful of her lashing out.

"No, not at all. After all, why would I be; it's not like you replaced me or as if you ignored my feelings for you all this time, it's not even like I love you or anything. But that doesn't matter because you aren't in love with May either, right?"

"Wait, I'm confused. What did any of that mean?" he scratched his head with a pitiful look on his face.

"It figures, I right out tell you and you still don't get it. Brock was right."

"Huh? Brock – what does he have to do with anything?"

"He told me once that I could scream it in your face or wear a flashing neon sign above my head and you would still be oblivious."

"Where did he go – now I really need to talk to him!" Ash said in annoyance, and turned towards the lobby doors.

"Huh…?" Misty stood completely dumbfounded, and watched him go.

Grabbing a towel off a hook beside the pool doors, she dried her hair as she followed after him, her curiosity piqued.

> > >

AN: R&R and the next part will be up in no time flat! Thankies! AO


	2. You Guys Let Me Be Stupid

_Be a Man_

Aislin Oriel

> > >

AN: I shall now address the topic of me putting Max & May as Oaks. It all goes back to the manga, which I'm splicing with the anime, in order to form my story. Sorry I didn't mention that before, I just like that idea more. I am aware of the fact that they aren't related to the Oaks in the anime – but in the manga, May was Gary's sis, and Max didn't even exist. So, I took some artistic liberty. There ya go! Thanks for pointing it out, I figured someone would. Also, I get the picture about Misty's "twisted logic" – but you have to take into account that she feels abandoned by Ash, and doesn't necessarily blame May. She hasn't seen her hit on the poor boy, unlike all the gals you mentioned. (Believe me, if this was _that_ kind of story, Misty would blow her top.) More will be answered in this chapter. Thanks guys!

> > >

The three in the lobby seemed taken aback as Ash trudged determinedly, as he occasionally did, yet frustrated beyond comprehension towards Brock.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" Brock asked in the way of his that he thought was cool.

"Brock, I can't believe it!"

"Can't believe what?" he asked, throwing his hands up to ward away his small attacker, and he noticed Misty enter the room, "Oh hey Misty,"

"You-"

"Ash, what's wrong with you?" May asked.

"Yeah, why are you so angry at Brock?" Max threw in, as he too, wanted to know.

"You knew that Misty was in love with me! Why didn't you tell me?" Ash huffed, aggravated.

"Huh?" was the overall consensus.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me anything!"

"Because you're stupid,"

"So Misty? You guys let me be stupid – you don't tell me what's going on – and I'm the last to know!"

"I didn't know, I just suspected." Max voiced.

"We don't count, because we only hear about it." May informed her younger brother.

Misty was tired of spectating; now that Ash had actually realized a bit of anything so transparent, he was reacting with anger, instead of confusion or recoil as she had expected him to.

It caused confusion and recoil to surface in her.

"Geeze Ash, I'm sorry I said anything – I think you should all leave now." she said, and hurried away, out the front doors, still in her swimsuit.

"This is all your fault!" Ash poked an accusatory finger in Brock's direction.

"Me! How is it my fault? You're the one who obviously didn't want to know – and now you've hurt Misty's feelings."

"You'd better go after her!" May prompted.

"No, he'd only make things worse, as you can tell. Give him some time to think about what has happened. I'm sure it will get through… eventually." Brock instructed.

"Still, I guess we shouldn't just leave her run off like that – someone should talk to her," Max pointed out.

"I will, she'd probably rather have a girl to talk to anyways," May offered.

"Yeah, and I guess you're the closest thing to a girl, huh sis?" Max joked.

"Shut up dearest brother," she turned to Ash, "Don't worry, I'll put some good words in for you Ash."

"Am I really that stupid?" Ash asked, seeming to not be able to grasp the theory.

May left the gym, to go find Misty.

"Wait, I just remembered something that Misty said – she thought I was in love with May – I think." Ash could sense the imminent problem he was facing, even if he hadn't quite realized it completely.

"My god man, you are a flaming idiot!" Max said.

"Huh?" he asked intelligently.

"Yeah, yeah, we can dwell on his moron-dom later, we'd better go rescue May, before Misty drowns her in the fountain." Brock advised.

"Although that would be funny, I guess we have to." Max agreed.

"Huh?" Ash wondered astutely.

"Would she really hurt May?" Max asked Brock, just out of curiosity.

"Doubtful, but-"

"Misty is violent, she likes to hurt me." Ash added his commentary on the subject.

"She'll probably just hurt Ash," Brock finished.

"Well, if that's the case, May will probably take her side and hurt him too." Max informed.

"What… hurt… me?" Ash whimpered.

"No one will be hurt." Daisy's voice came to their ears, and they took notice that she was standing behind them in the room, her two other sisters behind her, "But I'd like you to notice that you have hurt our little sister, and that only when our conditions are met, will you be safe from harm,"

"She's talking to you, Ash…" Brock nudged his buddy to get his attention.

"Uh, yeah?"

"It seems that your comprehension is very low, so we'll like, make this simple for you," Lily voiced.

"Yeah, so like, Misty loves you, and you're-"

"A flaming idiot." Max offered.

"Hey, I'm not like, finished Shrimpy," Violet huffed and continued, "And you're-"

"I know I'm dumb, but you guys aren't helping me at all!" Ash carried on like a child not getting his way.

"Wow, the slow one speaks, I thought like, we'd lost you, you were like, zoning out… Well, if there will be no more interruptions, we can tell you how we can help you," Lily paused, and let Daisy take over.

"I know we may seem kinda harsh, but it's all for the best, now come here Ash!" she ordered.

"I think you better do it, they scare me!" Max whispered to him.

"All the more reason not to…" Brock pointed out to himself, for he knew it was pointless.

"Enough of how Ash is stupid, we have to focus on what he needs to do, well, let's like, start with the first thing," Violet prompted.

"You must go and talk to her, alone, just the two of you, and not blow it,"

"Easier said than done, I always blow things with Misty!"

"Well, at least you acknowledge the fact that you do, but this time you can't. She may be angry, but it's only because you've embarrassed her and she's frustrated, you're lucky because she still loves you," Daisy informed him.

"You do love _her_ don't you?" Lily asked.

"Oh, here we go," Brock rolled his eyes.

"Uh," Ash back-pedalled.

"Even I know he does, he wouldn't be here if he didn't," Max voiced.

"Let Ash talk, I'm sure he can summon the strength to like, admit it. So, Ash?" Violet waited. Daisy crossed her arms expectantly and the other two followed suit. Even Brock and Max leaned back and crossed their arms.

Ash stood, looking like he would be more comfortable with an enema, "Guys, why do I have to,"

"Begin the avoidance, and turn on the denial…" Brock sighed.

"C'mon now Ash, it's not like we're asking you which arm you'd like us to cut off, it's just like, if you love Misty," Lily encouraged.

"But it's _Misty_," Ash emphasised, as if they didn't know that it was.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Just say it if you don't feel the same," Misty's sombre voice came from where she stood at the front door, May slightly behind her, and looking disappointedly at Ash.

"It's not you I'm afraid of, it's your sisters," Ash said under his breath and slowly inched away from them.

"I guess that's as good an answer as any, so fine." Misty looked at the floor and pushed past her sisters and into the main hallway. May hesitated to go after her, but felt that she needed to tell Ash something.

"You know Ash, she's all worked up because she thought something was going on between us. I assured her that there wasn't. But that isn't as bad as what you're doing to her now. If you love Misty, you have to tell her, you can't just keep being proud – you've got to tell her how it is either way, for her peace of mind." May begged him.

"I'm glad you're not drowned," Max said to her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Anyways, yeah, so Ash, she went towards the pool again, so if you want to talk to her, go." Daisy told him.

"Yeah c'mon Ash, it's Misty, you can do this. She's known you longer than any of us, you can do this. It's Misty." Brock said in support.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ash trailed off, his resolve thickening, and balled his fists up at the sides.

"He looks like he's gonna blow," Max commented quietly to May.

"Max, he's finally facing her, so lay off," May growled at her brother.

Ash started to walk towards the doors but Daisy stopped him, "Before you go, like remember that you have to be honest with her. She told you how she felt. Good luck Ash,"

"Yeah, good luck man," Brock added.

"Be sincere, for Misty's sake," May advised.

"Don't slip on the pool deck; that would be embarrassing." Max offered his advice. Everyone looked blankly at him. "What?"

> > >

AN: The next (and most likely last) part will be up and posted soon – please review!


	3. The Wrong Thing to Say

_Be a Man_

Aislin Oriel

> > >

AN: Major-but-explained OOC alert! Repeat – well, yeah, just read it again. Tada! The near-conclusion. It was supposed to be 3-parts, but the last chapter was so long I had to split it into 2. There is 1 part left! And maybe an epilogue after that, because I like odd numbers. Clarification – yes, I know, I know, I screwed around the relations of the characters, left an author's note to explain, and yet almost every review had something to say about it. I get it. But that is NOT what this story is about! I do not claim to stick to the exact official storyline. This is fanfiction damn it! But now, it isn't AU, just what I wanted to do to make a point. Remember guys, this is an AAML. I don't watch the Advance Series. Misty made the show for me. I make Max a wisecracking kid, I play up Ash's density under pressure, and I like it that way. Hope you find a bit of humour in it. Please review if you have something to comment on other than May's/Max's last name. Or re-stating the OOC-ness of Ash in this particular chapter. It's for fun, simply put. Those are the only guidelines. :P Now I have a feeling I won't get any reviews… AO

> > >

"Anyways, just do what you have to," Brock clarified.

"How am I supposed to remember all these rules? What if I do something wrong?" Ash moaned.

"Just be yourself, only the version that like, doesn't run away from the fact that Misty loves you. And if you do something wrong it will be okay, Misty will forgive you, and she will probably love you even more for it." Daisy said.

"How do you know so much?" Ash asked.

"Oh please, she's like, our baby sis, we just know."

Daisy took Ash's backpack from him, which contained sleeping Pikachu – a gesture that meant the subject was final.

"Go on Ash. Remember our advice and you can't go wrong!" Brock motioned for him to leave.

"No Brocko, can't go wrong with your girl advice. Alright, here goes something." Ash collected what wits he had about him and walked out of the room and towards the pool.

However, he took a wrong turn and couldn't understand the sign that distinctly read: POOL -->

Ash thought that it said loop and that it meant that the hallway went in a circle and that he would eventually find the pool. That was true, because he came back to where he started and there it was…

"I don't know how I missed it the first time, the sign distinctly says pool…" he mumbled to himself as he pushed the door, which actually swung out so it took him 5 more minutes to get it open.

Inside, Misty sat at the side of the pool, thoroughly annoyed in order to cover up how upset she was, and it looked like she wasn't blinking.

"He-hey Misty…" Ash nervously called to her.

"I thought you weren't coming to talk to me when I saw you go by the first time…" she said stubbornly.

_I knew that I_

_I fought to keep our love strong_

_if you leave me now_

_you'll come running back for more _

_babe_

_and I hope for_

_and I wish for _

_and I pray_

_that the words from your mouth_

_can eventually make you_

_a man_

Ash hadn't bothered to notice the large open POOL-ish area behind the clear glass aquarium walls. He was just too flustered…

_for once in your life_

_be a man_

_when everything stops_

_for a minute in your life_

_I'll hold by_

"So, uh, yeah… I hear that… uh, stuff…" he eloquently began.

"Hm," Misty looked down to where her feet kicked lightly in the water, "You know, you don't have to be here if you don't want to. I'm sure now you're re-evaluating any notions of asking me to rejoin you guys. That's alright; I can deal with it,"

"No, I can't just leave after this," Ash said sternly and gulped, crouching down close to her, but not too close.

"Don't worry about my sisters, they're harmless. Their bark is worse then their bite, unlike me."

"That's not true. You always yelled just as hard as you hit," he said half-jokingly.

"Ha. You're probably right, you know – you don't have to beat around the bush with me. I'm not unused to rejection, running this gym. It would take a miracle to get the League to look at us seriously again after leaving it in my sisters' hands for those years…"

"Misty, just shut up for a minute and listen to me!" Ash demanded.

She looked at him in a bit of shock; that was sort of unexpected… She turned and waited for what ever he had to say.

It was then that Ash realized it really would've been a good idea if he had something to say. Well, as he said before, here goes something…

"How long have we known each other Mist?" he tried.

"Since you first started your Pokémon journey," Misty pouted.

"And how long have you, uh, liked me?" he blushed slightly, finding the words not only awkward, but somewhat unreal.

Misty bit on her bottom lip in concentration, "Well, the same… but not _really _liked you for a little while after we started travelling together," she put her head down in embarrassment.

"And how long have you known me? I mean _really_ known me, enough to like me that much?" he forced out.

"Well, I think I know you pretty well – you're an open book. You're compassionate and courageous, unbearably stubborn and foolish, but a really true blue friend. But, I think everyone sees that about you," she complimented, well kind of…

"Okay, but what about knowing me _really_, like I know how you hate bugs, and your favourite colour is blue – but those are obvious things to anyone who's even known you for a little while. But then you told me about all the things you went through as a kid, and how you were always the misfit in your family. You told me how you wanted to be a famous underwater ballerina when you were little, and that then maybe someone would think you had more talent and were prettier than your sisters," Ash smiled at the memory of when she'd confided in him on one of the many sleepless nights in a Pokécentre.

"Yeah, and I'd appreciate if you'd keep that to yourself. My sisters would just have a field-day with the notion that I was once trying to be better than them…" she frowned in annoyance. "Plus, do you want me to tell everyone that you still sleep with a stuffed Snorlax doll when you're at home? Or that your mom not only sews your name into your underwear, but also a heart-felt reminder of her love for you 'her sweet Ashy-poo'? Oh, and I have some other things too that you wouldn't like getting out-"

"Alright, that's enough of a point for me. And you said you knew me just like everyone else. Well here's a little secret Misty. Brock doesn't know any of those things. Not him, not Tracey, not Max, not May. Just you. I could always tell you stuff that I didn't want to tell anyone else. You were always easy to talk to, well when we weren't fighting that is. I've just really missed that with you not around." Ash looked down at his hands like they would tell him the next things to say.

"And you wouldn't _believe_ how lonely it's been here," Misty added.

"Oh, I can imagine. Your sisters may be physically here, but well, it's quite obvious that the hairspray has affected whatever brain cells they may have once had,"

Misty snorted and nodded in agreement. "They mean well, but they're not much for talking to about anything that really bothers me – actually anything for that matter," she grinned with the humour she found in that truth.

"Well, I have to admit that I'm not too good at those kinds of things either. I mean c'mon, I obviously wouldn't be having this conversation with you if I were a little more in tune with the stuff that goes on around me. Brock – _Brock_ the most oblivious guy I know, he knew how you felt about me when I didn't have the slightest clue. And now that I look at it, it's not like you didn't give any clues… All that time, and I didn't quite know what we were always blushing about…" he mused.

"Oh come on Ash, of course Brock knew. Everybody knew. For crying out loud, _Team Rocket_ knew!" she started to laugh at his sheer ignorance.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, my mom was always hinting something. But I didn't understand, because she's just – well you know how my mom is," he shook his head.

"We don't give her enough credit. She probably knows a lot more than she lets on," Misty guessed.

"It's probably a lot easier for an outside observer," Ash tried.

"Or, you're just simply and irrevocably dense," Misty substituted.

"Well whatever! I'm not the one who likes me!"

"Yeah, about that… I think I'm beginning to reconsider," Misty said cheekily.

"Hey! Well, fine with me! I don't know what you saw in me in the first place!" Ash rationalized.

"Okay, okay. Enough joking. Let's just get down to it Ash, do what you came to do," she turned to face him.

Ash flinched as she looked at him expectantly.

"I don't have to kiss you now do I?" Ash asked, his tone wavering between embarrassed and scared as hell.

"What! No! I mean, tell me what you wanted to, just get it over with…" she glared at him, impassiveness covering her anxiety.

_for once in your life be a man _

_just tell me the words_

'_cause I know that you can_

_don't leave me with scars_

_that no one can heal_

_for once in your life_

_be a man_

"But, I didn't even have anything I wanted to tell you exactly…" Ash paused, as he saw her losing patience, thinking he was just toying with her feelings. "Other than I don't want you to be angry at me,"

"Here, Ash…" she grabbed his hands and forcibly turned him to look straight at her, it took all the nerve she could possibly muster, "I'll make it really clear. I want you to tell me to forget I was ever so idiotic to tell you how I felt. I want you to tell me if you still want to be my friend now. I know it will be hard, but if you can forgive me, then I'll try my best to make it up to you. But whatever you have to say, I'll get over it. So just say it!" her eyes were begging him now, 'just put me out of my misery'.

"What's wrong with you Misty? I don't hate you – why would I not want to be friends with you! Geeze, you're the dumb one!"

That was the wrong thing to say. Misty seemed to retreat farther into herself.

"I don't get why you think it's so impossible for me to return your feelings. I mean it's like you're in your own little self-pitying bubble. So really, I could say anything now, and you wouldn't hear it – you'd still think I had some reason to never talk to you again. I'm GLAD I know now! Okay? I've said it! I'm angry I never knew earlier, it would've made a whole lot more sense to me before you went delusional! And news flash Misty! I may be an 'immature twit' but I can still feel things,"

"I never called you an immature twit," Misty mumbled.

"Yes you did- hey, look you're doing it again! Just listen to the parts you want…" Ash sighed in exasperation, "I think _I'm_ the one who needs to wear a big flashing neon sign,"

"What are you… saying?" Misty sniffed.

"No one ever gives me any credit. You didn't even give me the chance to tell you how _I _feel, you just figured I'd reject you, it's obvious you're ashamed of your feelings for me," he turned the guilt around on her.

"I- I'm not ashamed. I just was afraid that they'd never be reciprocated, and I could never get rid of them…" Misty trailed off, uncertainty edging her voice.

"Well, I guess I could use my free time here," Ash said enigmatically.

"What?" Misty asked dryly, "What free time? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, well the others were gonna take off tomorrow to take care of their own business, and that's why I was gonna get you, so it could be the two of us travelling. But I suppose it could really help me train if I become temporary gym leader here. Think of the insight I could gain to improve my battling. I'd get to see everything from the other point of view. Plus, I think I can get The League to look at the gym a whole lot better, before the licence is revoked and you have to go through all the trouble to get it re-instated,"

"-Hey, I never said it was that bad! I've made a lot of improvements while I've been here-"

"And then think of how renowned this place will be when I become Master! People will flock here like a tourist attraction! Imagine all the attention you'd get!"

"I don't think I want that sort of attention…" Misty mumbled, not amused.

"And you can just take care of the official aspects of running this place, and leave all the battling to me! Heck, you'll probably have to cut down on the number of badges you give out by half! If not more-"

"What just do you expect to happen when you're done here? Hand the reins back over to my sisters?" Misty asked, more than sceptically. A cryptic look on her face, that Ash should have been aware of, if only he hadn't been so wrapped up in his brilliant declaration. At least he thought it was brilliant.

"Well-"

"Ash, don't be a bonehead. I appreciate the offer of help, no matter how self-serving you mean it you egotistical, single-minded little turd. But no thanks. I'll not just be a means for your 'training' – you sound like you're doing such a favour for me, but you're just degrading my skills!" Misty stood up, writhed in barely-restrained fury. "You should seriously try listening to what you say sometimes! Honestly!" she turned her back and stomped out the pool arena doors.

"Wha- I thought I was doing a nice thing!" Ash called after her. He slumped in defeat. "Darn…"

"Will Ash Ketchum please report to the front desk!" a valley-girl voice called over the loudspeakers, "Yes, that means you!"

"Oh crap." Ash didn't like where this was going. Was he just about to receive an imminent beating from three teenage girls? Or maybe even five? Would the guys join in on it now that he'd blown it? Was there ANY hope for him?

"There's no hope for you twerp," two human and one Pokémon face bobbed in the middle of the pool, each with a snorkel and goggles.

"Wha-" Ash cringed at his never-ending bad luck.

> > >

AN: Please review! Next part is imminent, and in my opinion, much better than this chapter. AO


	4. Nice to Know

_Be a Man_

Aislin Oriel

> > >

AN: The final part! Uh… For now at least! Enjoy please. Reviews are good. -AO

> > >

"So, that was quite a show you put on. And here we were waiting for you to get it over with so we could snag that Pikachu – but where the heck is it – did you abandon it somewhere? From that display it seems that you'd be dumb enough to do it!" Jessie laughed.

"Hey! Who are you guys to call me dumb? You can't even successfully steal ONE Pokémon, but you keep on trying!"

"Ouch. That hurt." James started to sob.

"Hey you's guys – we forgot the motto!" Meowth pointed out.

Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

"How did you guys even _get _in the pool anyways? You weren't there just a minute ago. And everyone's standing at the only entrance to the arena." Ash scratched his head.

"That's a very good question. Jessica?" James turned to look at his red-haired counterpart.

"Uh, I really don't know. How about you Meowth?" she shrugged.

"Does we evah explain how we get places? Come ta think of it, where do we get the moneys to buy all our strange mechanical contraptions that the twerps destroy? If we have that kinda moneys at our disposal why don't we use it to secure a comfortable life?"

"Wow, my eyes have just been opened… Maybe we should go check out the details on that credit card the boss gave us. He never said we could only use it for business! Think about it Jessie, no more instant noodles!" James' eyes began to sparkle.

"Forget the Pikachu, I want an all-expenses-paid vacation!" she clasped her hands together as she assumed the same expression. "Let's go!"

As they swam to the edge of the pool, Meowth added, "I's just hope we's don't get caught. Giovanni will flip!" But of course his voice of reason was ignored completely.

Ash shook his head, pretending he didn't see a thing as the three wetsuit-clad, snorkel sporting, mask wearing, flipper flopping, hopeless excuses for villains made their stealthy retreat out into the hallway.

He had more problems to deal with at the moment than even bothering to thwart whatever useless plans they had. Besides, they were so harmless that Psyduck could take them on easily. Ash just didn't have the usual vigour to have an easy one-sided battle, no doubt that would've ended in a hole in the ceiling of the arena. Oh how Misty would just _love_ him for that.

"Dah-" Ash smacked himself in the head at the thought, and suddenly gained the courage to face the others.

Finding his way out to the lobby with no problem this time, he was greeted with a tableau of shocked figures.

"Was… that just Team Rocket that rushed by us just then?" Brock asked the rest of them in a deadpan tone.

"Ash – the Pokémon – did they take any of them?" Misty asked, worry etched on her face, and Pikachu perched on her pullover-clad shoulder. "Pika," it implored obligatorily with the same tone.

"Nah, I saw them the entire time they were here, and they got it in their heads to forget about stealing for now. Well, other than from their boss. Never mind. You know them. This will probably last for a few days before they renew their efforts." Ash said disinterestedly, but trying to be reassuring.

"You're sure? We should check anyway!" Daisy said from behind the desk, "Lily, you go check on the Pokémon in the training room, and Violet, make sure that you see where they've been on the security cameras. I'll go check on the sleeping Pokémon," after delegating these tasks, she and the two by her sides went into their separate directions.

"I'm telling you…" Ash said to their retreating backs.

"Ash… are you, okay?" Misty asked, her brows still knotted together in genuine concern.

"Oh, yeah. C'mon, what were Team Rocket gonna do to me? Annoy me to death?" Ash asked shakily.

Misty didn't look convinced. "I didn't…" she began to mumble and cast uncomfortable glances around at their audience.

"Uh!" Brock coughed nervously.

"We, were just leaving! C'mon Max, let's go help them check on the Pokémon!" May said cheerfully, as she pulled him out the door by his collar.

"But-" Max's complaint was cut off as they turned the corner.

"Pikachu, could sure use you to come just in case Team Rocket decided to hang around and cause trouble," Brock suggested all-to-subtly, and motioned for the creature.

"Chu!" it launched itself onto the floor and scuttled off after Brock outside to check the perimeter of the Gym.

"Wow, that sure wasn't obvious." Misty said, unamused.

Ash turned and looked up at her, "Mist, about what I said earlier – I'm really sorry – I-didn't-meant-to-say-what-I-said,-I-wasn't-thinking-and-I-didn't-mean-to-be-a-jerk,-but now-I-know-that-I-was,-and-I-don't-want-you-to-be-mad-at-me,-so- "

"Wow! Ash, slow down!" Misty cut off his rapid rant. "I'm not angry. I know you didn't mean it the way I took it. I was just upset that you changed the subject… and I… well, some of the things were offensive, and I couldn't control myself. I didn't mean the things I called you…" she put her head down, embarrassed to apologize, since it was still new to her.

"But that's just it Misty, I _wasn't _changing the subject. I just didn't think I had to _say _that stuff. I thought telling you that I wanted to stay here would tell you how I feel," Ash insisted, a bit of a desperate ring to his voice.

"I don't _know_ what you mean by it. I can't assume anything with you. I can't tell if you wanting to stay is just a friendly gesture – that you wouldn't do the same to help any one of your friends… I can't tell anything to be the truth but what you actually tell me, don't you get it?" she pleaded, frowning.

"I never wanted to make you feel bad Misty, I'm just really horrible at this stuff, you… It's the… I'm new to it all…" every word he spoke became more and more frustrated, as he tried to articulate his feelings.

"It's okay… just try to relax, you can say what ever it is," Misty encouraged, a patient expression, while she was actually quite edgy.

"I just don't know how to… what am I supposed to say? I can't just-" he closed his eyes, as if gathering his thoughts into a decisive culmination.

"…" she looked on, eager but serene.

"You're always going to be my best friend,"

"Rejection," Misty gulped out under her breath and couldn't help the instinctive lurch that went through her body, followed by several tremors.

"It's not easy for me to say this to you, because I don't know… well what will happen between us – and it will be weird and… well, scary… if I do…"

As Misty's vision blurred, all she could do was soak in the inevitable words.

"I really, really _like_ you…" his weak words hit her like stones.

She broke down into strange muffled sobs, hunched over and holding her arms self-consciously, and all Ash could do was stand there and watch her, with a terrible feeling in his gut.

"But I don't know if it's…" he reached out and put a condoling hand on her shoulder, which was all-too uncomfortable to be soothing, a tension laced compulsion. It wasn't right. "…how _do_ you know?"

Misty looked up at his brown eyes momentarily, her own watery eyes seemed to tell him before she even breathed out the words, "I just know," and as quickly she was gone to her room.

Ash stared at the space she had stood in, unfocused as the squeak of the arena doors announced them opening.

"Oh man! That was rough." Max stated.

Ash was unmoven as Pikachu, Brock and May emerged at the door, looking at him, but afraid to say anything.

"Guys… I…" Ash became stone-faced.

"It's alright…" Brock said solemnly, refraining from scolding his friend.

May and Pikachu just looked at him sympathetically.

"I – I can't go talk to her to make sure she's okay, I don't have a right to… May, would you?" Ash asked forlornly.

"Her… her sisters already went to her…" May explained softly, "I know it might not mean anything… but if you want my advice, I'd say, _you know_. _You know _Ash."

"I…" he gulped and scratched his head habitually, "know…"

May turned and made her leave out to the fountain. The other two humans, after a meaningful look (or squint) and a repressed comment, followed after her. Pikachu tugged his pant leg, shot a commiserating expression at him, and waddled out the door with it's head down.

"I know…" Ash said acceptingly. "Sorry Mist… I guess I ruined it again…"

Feeling funny talking to himself, but deciding he was on a roll, he leaned, fist and forehead against the lobby wall, "You know, I wasn't exactly disgusted by the thought of kissing you – I was just afraid you'd hit me if I tried," he admitted ironically.

"Uh-"

Ash shot his head up at the voice, to see the figure of Misty at the hallway entrance, eyes slightly red, but expression hopeful.

"Mi-"

"They sent me back down…" she whispered an explanation.

Ash's cheeks were alight, and he felt like smashing his head on the wall it'd been resting on for saying such a mortifying thing.

"Did you… did you mean that?" she asked, not quite as abashed as him, but hiding a smirk with the thought of her recent tears.

"Maybe… I guess I don't exactly say what I mean all the time…" he admitted, smiling sardonically at the hand fate had dealt him.

"Me neither." Misty said suddenly.

"You – what?" Ash blinked at her, "You don't, have… those feelings?"

"No, no, no… I'm not exactly disgusted by the thought of kissing you… either…" she swallowed, as her throat became dry.

"Uhhhh…" Ash went practically brain dead trying to comprehend the situation he'd gotten in. How such few words could change the tide…

"Well… I guess, uh…" Misty fumbled, albeit more elegantly than him, but nonetheless, "Would you?"

"What?" Ash squeaked out, voice reaching a record high-pitch.

"Kiss… me?" she asked, her voice becoming strong and steady, and walked toward him.

"Wait… wait – now?"

She frowned, disappointment in her eyes.

"I… I want to, I just… haven't… It'll be bad…" Ash warned.

"I haven't either," Misty reassured.

"You want your first kiss to be bad?"

"It would be bad if it were from anyone but you,"

"Uh, alright… sorry if I do it wrong…"

She shook her head in disbelief at his uncharacteristic lack of confidence, stepping closer to him as her heart raced in her chest.

Ash fumbled a bit as he took hold of her arms to guide her to him, and she steadied herself by pressing her hands against his chest, "It's okay… just, don't worry. You don't have to rush."

Taking her words into account, he leaned forward, eyelids drooping, as his lips slowly sought hers.

A sharp creak in the silence and a ray of sunlight stopped them abruptly, just inches from each other.

"Sorry guys, go on!" Brock waved from the doorway, "Just uh… testing the door! It works! Heheh…" he abruptly pushed the door closed.

"I told you not to lean on it!" Max's muffled voice was heard.

"It's not my fault, you were telling me to move over so you could hear!" was Brock's hushed reprisal.

"Guys, shhh! We can't hear what they're saying now!" May said frantically.

"Pika… pika…" Pikachu said lowly, as if warning.

Silence was once again resumed.

Both Ash and Misty sweatdropped, the moment now officially ruined.

"A rain check on that kiss?" Misty asked lamely.

"Yeah." Ash sighed.

Sounds of aggravation and disappointment came from the door.

"I promise I won't hit _you_." Misty said pronouncedly.

An 'eep' that sounded a whole lot like Brock was heard from outside, followed by the sounds of sneakers scurrying across pavement.

"Now I _really know_," Ash said decisively.

"Hm?" Misty looked from her amusement to him with curiosity. "Know what?"

"Heh…"

"Ah…" Misty's smile widened, "That's nice to know!" she glomped him in a hug.

"Hey, how can I resist you when you're not threatening _me_ anymore?"

> > >

AN: Yeah, so there you have it. Hopefully you enjoyed it for what it is, a silly little piece of fluff that I just couldn't help but write. Feedback is always appreciated. If there is any want, or if I just generally feel like it, an epilogue might be in store - if only to tie up some loose ends. Tell me what you think if you feel inclined to review! Thanks. -AO


End file.
